The Final Battle
by the-family-business
Summary: The cemetery scene in Swan Song from Sam's point of view. Rated T for violence, just to be safe.


**This story takes place during the episode 'Swan Song' from Sam's point of view. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Please review. Enjoy! **

Sam turned, but it wasn't him who controlled the movement. His half brother, Adam, was standing suddenly in the cemetery, only it wasn't Adam.

"It's good to see you Michael." Sam's voice, but not Sam.

Now that Sam really thought about it, it was a stupid plan. Let Lucifer in, take control, jump in the cage. So simple when put into words, but so complex when you considered that taking control over your own body once it was possessed, by angel or demon alike, was no easy task. Of course Sam _had _considered that, but nobody else was coming up with ideas, and they were running out of time.

He had prepared as best he could, drinking gallons of demon blood before facing Lucifer. He could feel the way Dean looked at him afterwards. Like he was afraid of Sam. Sam didn't know why. He should know that Sam would never hurt him, not really. They would fight sometimes, and sometimes even throw a few punches, but Sam could never hurt his brother. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was just afraid of losing Sam because either way, Sam was going to die. If they failed, Sam would be killed my Michael. If they succeeded, Sam would jump in the cage with Lucifer and be locked in hell. Sam hoped, prayed that he would be strong enough. It was a stupid plan.

Even still, as the angels talked in the cemetery, preparing for the fight that would bring on the end of the world, Sam still tried. He scratched and pushed and screamed in his mind, but his feeble attempts at regaining control didn't seem to distract Lucifer in the slightest.

"We're brothers." Lucifer said through Sam's lips, and Sam looked out. Adam wasn't Adam, but it looked like Adam, and he was Sam's brother. He felt guilty for getting the kid mixed up in this whole mess and he hoped that somehow Michael would win the fight. Either way, things were not going to be the same for the people of earth, but a world run by angels had to be better than one run by the devil.

The angels kept talking. Meaningless words leading up to an inevitable ending. Sam only half payed attention to what they were saying. He knew he had only moments now before the fight would begin and he fought with everything he had to take back his body, but he was tired from the effort and deep down he wanted the whole thing to just be over with. He knew there was nothing he could do now, but he wouldn't stop trying. He kept screaming.

"You're a monster, Lucifer." Michael said finally. "And I have to kill you."

"If that's the way it's gotta be..." Sam could feel all of Lucifer's anger and anticipation and it was so overpowering that Sam felt like _he_ wanted to kill Michael as well, but he knew that he was just slipping further away, further into the cage that was his own body. "Then I'd like to see you try."

Sam waited for the fight. Maybe when Lucifer was distracted with Michael, Sam would be able to take him by surprise. But it wouldn't be a surprise now that Sam had considered it. He and Lucifer shared thoughts. Lucifer knew everything Sam planned. The angels circled, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Everyone waited.

Sam was suddenly aware of something else, a noise, a car engine. Lucifer turned Sam's head. The impala.

Lucifer was furious. _No. _Sam said. _No, Dean. Go away. Please. _Sam didn't know what Dean's plan was, he only knew that if his brother didn't turn the car around right now, he was going to die. _Don't hurt him! _Sam screamed at Lucifer, but Lucifer didn't even acknowledge that Sam was there.

Def Leppard played through the car speakers as Dean stepped out.

"Howdy, boys." Dean said, and Sam screamed. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Dean had come to talk to Sam, to try and get through to him. Seeing Dean helped, the desire to stop Lucifer from killing his brother helped even more, but still Sam barely scratched the surface as he fought desperately for control.

"Hey. Assbut."

Lucifer turned and Sam saw Cas and Bobby. Cas threw something. It hit Michael and he burst into flames, evaporating into nothing. _Holy fire._

_"Assbut?" _ Dean mocked.

"He'll be back." Cas said. "And he'll be angry, but you got your 5 minutes."

Sam could feel Lucifer's rage. _Please don't hurt them. _He begged.

"Castiel. Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"No."

"No one dicks with Michael, but me." Lucifer snapped Sam's fingers and Cas was gone, blood splattered everywhere as his body was destroyed.

_No! _Sam pushed harder.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean was talking again. Sam tried to listen, tried to get control, and tried to beg Lucifer not to hurt Dean all at the same time. Nothing he did had any effect. Lucifer took a step toward Dean.

"You know, I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake." Lucifer said.

_Please. _Sam pleaded.

"But you are such a pain in my ass." Lucifer gripped Dean's jacket tightly, then pushed him hard against the impala. The windshield broke as Dean's head slammed into it.

_No! Please, please. _Was all Sam could seem to Say. Lucifer ignored him.

A sudden intense pain erupted in Sam's shoulder. Lucifer let Sam take all the pain and he turned to face Bobby. Another gunshot, this time in Sam's chest. He felt it. It burned. His soul was on fire. The feeling was what a fatal gunshot wound would normally feel like, only Sam wouldn't die. Not as long as Lucifer had control.

A quick turn of the wrist and Bobby's neck snapped. Sam felt that, too.

_NO! _He and Dean cried in unison.

Lucifer turned back to Dean, pulled him off the car and hit him, hard, in the face. Sam felt his hand connect with Dean's jaw and Dean fell back onto the impala, gasping.

_Lucifer, please. Please, just let him go. I'll stop trying. You can fight Michael. Please. _

Lucifer ignored Sam.

Dean turned back to them.

"Sammy? Are you in there?"

"Oh he's in here alright." Lucifer hit Dean again. "And he's going to feel the snap of your bones." Another punch. Dean fell to the ground. "Every single one." Lucifer pulled Dean off the ground and pushed him against the impala, ignoring Sam's pleas to stop. "We're gonna take our time."

Sam felt the punches. Every one. Again and again and again. It never seemed to end. Sam was out of words. He only cried now, locked inside himself as he watched his own hands beating the life out of his brother.

"Sam. It's okay." Dean said, panting. "It's okay I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you."

Sam's heart dropped as Lucifer punched Dean again and again. His face was swollen and bloody and barely recognizable.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Dean said again.

This had to stop.

Lucifer pulled Sam's hand back. This was it. One final mighty punch to end it all. Sam screamed. His entire soul shook with the force of it. Lucifer paused. That was enough. Sam looked out through his eyes. An army man was crammed in the ash tray of the car. Sam had put it there when he was just a kid. He let the memory come back to him and felt Lucifer stagger.

He let more memories in. All of them with Dean. Good times, bad times, driving, hunting, laughing, crying. Every moment that he had ever shared with his brother hit Lucifer like a train wreck, and Sam felt him weaken. Just for a moment. But it was all Sam needed. He took control.

It was like leaping out from somewhere deep in his chest, and landing in his own head. He felt Lucifer grabbing at him, but he pushed him down, squeezing him tightly in his chest until he couldn't move.

_You can't do this, Sam. _Lucifer warned. Sam ignored him.

Sam's eyes softened and his fist unclenched. He dropped his arms. Dean fell to the ground. Sam could feel Lucifer struggling to break free, but Sam was confident that he could hold him long enough to open the cage and jump in.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam breathed heavily. "It's gonna be okay. I've got him."

Dean rolled his head to look back at Sam. He looked bad, and Sam almost forgot about Lucifer and fell to his knees to help his brother, but he knew what he had to do.

Dean's mouth twitched, like he wanted to protest, but they both knew this had been the goal along. This had to be done.

Sam dug in his pocket for the rings. He threw them on the ground and quickly recited the latin words that would open up the cage. The ground caved in on itself, leaving a gaping hole where the rings had been.

Sam was scared and looked to Dean for support. Dean's expressions were hard to read through his swollen face, but Sam could almost feel his energy. He knew Dean was scared, too.

Sam nodded at his brother and looked into the hole, preparing himself.

"Sam!" A voice interrupted Sam's concentration. Michael speaking through Adam. "It's not going to end this way. Step back."

"You're going to have to make me."

"I have to fight my brother Sam." Michael said. "Here and now. It's my destiny."

Sam looked at his brother, bloody on the ground. He had to do this.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned back. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. A hand grabbed his jacket, pulling, but Sam gripped the arm and pulled back. Michael tumbled forward with Sam and they both fell over the edge.

Lucifer screamed in Sam's head, but there was nothing he could do anymore. It was over. Thanks to Dean, they had done it. They had stopped the apocalypse. One last good thing, and Sam was glad. His whole life had been about saving people and now he was able to sacrifice himself to save so many, to save his brother.

They had stopped the apocalypse. It was finally over.


End file.
